Our Love Story
by PW12
Summary: Kisah cinta Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin yang penuh warna. Pair HaeMin. Yaoi. Special gift buat yang tersayang...


Our Love Story

OoO

By : Wine

OoO

Genre : Romance

OoO

Rated : T

OoO

Disclaimer : Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae mutlak milik tuhan, keluarga, serta ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya.

OoO

Warning : gaje. Typo. OOC. Boys Love. MPreg.

OoO  
.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja, ponselnya masih menampilkan layar hitam pekat tanpa aktifitas sama sekali. Sejujurnya Sungmin sudah ingin ke kamar mandi sejak tadi. Tapi kalau ia beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, ia takut ponselnya berbunyi disaat ia sedang dikamar mandi.

Sungmin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Oh ayolah kau yang ada disana, cepat hubungi aku! Batin Sungmin frustasi.

Drrt drrt

Getaran ponsel itu mengagetkan Sungmin. Buru-buru ia meraih ponselnya dan menyentuh layar ponselnya.

'One Message - Kyuhyun'

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya bukan dari seseorang yang ia harapkan. Mencoba untuk tidak kecewa, Sungmin mengklik lambang surat di ponselnya

From : Kyuhyun

Hyung! Aku baru saja 'jadian' dengan Ryeowookie! ^o^

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Dongsaeng-nya ini mengabarkan berita bahagia. Entahlah ia harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

Reply : Kyuhyun

Jeongmal?! Wah! Chukhae Kyunnie~! Aku menunggu traktiranmu~~ o

Send

Hahhh. Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia memejamkan sejenak matanya. Memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sudahlah sepertinya orang itu tidak ingat padanya. Padahal sudah 3 jam ia menunggu kabar dari orang itu, tapi nyatanya kabar itu tidak juga datang.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju dapur. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Mengingat masa-masa indah dengan orang itu. Bahkan mengingat bagaimana cara orang itu memperlakukannya dengan manis.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan cincin di jari manisnya. Ia ingat raut wajah suaminya itu saat melamarnya dulu. Raut wajah yang terkesan kekanakkan itu sukses membuatnya menangis haru.

Sungmin ingat saat itu ia sedang duduk santai diruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya yang sibuk bekerja.

CKLEK!

"Sayaaaang~ aku pulang!" Suara lantang milik kekasihnya membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv. Ah ternyata orang yang ditunggu sudah pulang.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan mengecup sekilas pipi sang kekasih hati. "Hai sayang~ kau tampak lelah." Sungmin membantu kekasihnya itu melepaskan jas kerjanya dan membawakan koper sang kekasih.

"Ya begitulah. Banyak dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani," pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sungmin itu berkata sambil melonggarkan dasi kerjanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi ya? Baru habis itu kita makan malam. Eotte?"

Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum dan merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Tak adakah ciuman selamat datang untukku?" Tanyanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya, menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin merona mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Aish tadikan sudah aku cium," rajuk Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei tadi itu kau menciumku di pipi. It's a 'poppo' not 'kisseu'. I want a kiss, baby." Lagi. Pria itu menggoda Sungmin. Membuat rona merah yang ada dipipi Sungmin semakin menyala. Aish so cute!

"T-tapikan..."

Perkataan Sungmin segera terpotong. Nampaknya kekasihnya itu sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap belahan merah muda yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Dikecupnya setiap inchi bibir Sungmin penuh perasaan. Menyesap rasa manis yang selalu keluar ketika ia mencium bibir Sungmin. Dikulumnya sebentar bibir manis itu sebelum melepasnya.

"Manis... Seperti biasa," lirih pria itu. Ia mengusap pelan bibir Sungmin. Menghapus salivanya yang tertinggal di bibir Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya.

"Hae..." Desah Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm..." Hanya gumaman pelan yang Donghae berikan. Ia masih ingin mengecup bibir Sungmin. Dimajukannya lagi wajahnya dan meraup kembali bibir Sungmin.

"Eumhh..." Desah Sungmin. Ia segera melepaskan jas serta tas kerja milik Donghae. Tangannya mengalung indah di leher kekasihnya itu.

Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman manis tanpa hasrat itu. Hanya ada rasa sayang, cinta, dan rindu. Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut Donghae saat pria itu menghisap kuat bibirnya.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat ia tahu Sungmin kehabisan oksigen. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu merah merona. Dielusnya pipi bulat Sungmin. "Aku ada film bagus untukmu, sayang," lirih Donghae tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae. "Film? Film apa baby?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Film seru. Kita tonton sekarang. Oke?"

"Nde? Tapi kan kamu belum mandi sayang."

"Aku mandinya nanti. Sekarang kita nonton baby."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Donghae segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin ke ruang tengah. Tak lupa juga ia membawa jas serta tas kerjanya.

"Cha! Kamu duduk dulu, aku siapin dvd nya." Donghae mendudukkan Sungmin di salah satu sofa dan segera menyalakan perlengkapan untuk menonton film.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah Donghae. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan sambil melihat kekasihnya itu menyiapkan dvd.

Donghae segera menyalakan dvd, mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari tasnya dan memasukkan kaset itu kedalam dvd. Ia juga men-setting tampilan layar LED serta sound system nya.

Setelah selesai, Donghae sengaja mem-pause kaset yang sudah terputar di dalam dvd itu. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang kelihatannya masih dalam mode bingung.

"Nah, kamu nonton ya film nya. Aku ambil jus sama cemilan di dapur." Dan setelah berkata demikian, Donghae mengecup sekilas dahi Sungmin lalu segera berlalu ke arah dapur.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Aish! Ada apa sih dengan Donghae? Batin Sungmin nelangsa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap layar LED yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa dia mendadak gugup begini.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia tidak segera ke dapur. Tapi mengintip sebentar dari balik tembok dapur. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Show time, baby. Batin Donghae sambil mem-play kembali dvd itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ya, barusan ia kembali mengingat bagaimana Donghae melamarnya. Ternyata isi kaset itu adalah sebuah video yang durasinya kurang dari empat menit. Di video itu berisi berbagai hal manis tentang mereka.

Mulai dari hasil karya editannya, kata-kata manis yang Donghae berikan padanya, moment saat Donghae memintanya menjadi kekasih, sampai saat pengakuan Donghae yang ternyata sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama.

Setitik airmata mengalir dari mata Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengelus pelan perutnya yang hampir buncit. Ia merindukan suaminya itu. Merindukan sosok itu sampai rasanya sesak tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya.

Sungmin membuka kembali matanya. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Hae... Eodiga..." Bisiknya lirih. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis. Tak tahukah suaminya itu bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Hahhh..." Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia mengatur kembali nafasnya yang sempat tak teratur. Memejamkan sejenak matanya. Dan menyeka airmatanya.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar sibuk hari ini," gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk. Setelah itu, Sungmin kembali ke tujuan awalnya menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah lapar. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan makan malam sendiri.

Drrt drrt

Getaran halus dari ponselnya menyentak kesadaran Sungmin. Buru-buru ia merogoh saku celananya guna memastikan siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Masih tetap mengharapkan sebuah pesan yang sejak tadi pagi ia tunggu.

'One Message - Operator'

Sungmin menggeram pelan. Ia meremas pelan ponselnya. Keterlaluan! Ia sudah berharap suaminya lah yang mengirimi pesan, tapi kenapa...

Hahhhh. Sungmin mendesah gusar. Masa bodoh! Sekarang ia tidak mempedulikan getaran dari ponselnya lagi. Percuma saja ia terus berharap tapi nyatanya bukan sang suami yang mengirimi pesan.

Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak, Sungmin segera menuju kamar tidurnya. Moodnya untuk makan hilang seketika. Dasar operator sialan! Rutuk Sungmin geram.

CKLEK! BLAM!

Dan suara bantingan pintu, menandakan tingkat kekesalan Sungmin yang sudah berada di puncak.

"Jelek! Ikan jelek! Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang di balas!" Geram Sungmin. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Terserah. Ia tidak peduli lagi sekarang.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seorang pria mendengar bantingan pintu tadi dari luar apartemennya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Well, kelinci gendut kesayanganku sedang merajuk sepertinya. Gumam pria itu dalam hati.

Pria itu membuka pelan pintu apartemen Sungmin. Ia menjinjitkan langkahnya agar tidak mengganggu –tidak ketahuan oleh— Sungmin. Ia menutup kembali pintu apartemen itu sepelan mungkin. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Ia meletakkan jas serta tas kerjanya di sofa.

Pria yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat keadaan apartemennya. Sepertinya 'istri'nya itu benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak baik. Lihatlah apartemen mereka yang agak berantakan. Ruang tengah penuh dengan tissue –yang ia yakini bekas Sungmin menangis, tv yang tidak di matikan, gelas susu, dan juga ada mangkuk yang Donghae yakini bekas ice cream. 'Istri'nya itu pasti selalu begitu ketika sedang merajuk. Donghae jadi tersenyum geli saat mengingat raut menggemaskan dari sang 'istri'.

Kurasa inilah saatnya kejutan untukmu sayang. Batin Donghae senang.

OoO

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Ia mengucek sebentar matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tak sengaja matanya menatap jam dinding. Hahhh sudah hampir tengah malam ternyata dan Donghae belum juga pulang.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di headboard tempat tidur. Ia mengelus pelan perutnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok tampan suaminya. Kemana pria itu hingga sekarang belum juga pulang?

Drrt drrt

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar getaran dari ponselnya. Ia melirik sekilas ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Oh batinnya berperang kini. Ia takut itu bukan kabar dari Donghae.

Dengan takut-takut Sungmin mengambil ponselnya. Saat menyentuh layar ponselnya, seketika mata Sungmin terbelalak.

'One Message - Baby~'

Oh astaga! Akhirnya sang suami mengiriminya pesan! Dada Sungmin berdegup luar biasa kencang. Tangannya gemetar. Dan tak ayal senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

Buru-buru Sungmin meng-klik icon surat yang ada di layar ponselnya. Ya Tuhan... Semoga berita baik. Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

From : Baby~

Mingie baby~ kkkk lekas turun ke bawah dan temui aku. Oke? ;)

Hampir saja Sungmin melonjak senang kalau ia tidak buru-buru teringat kondisinya yang sedang 'hamil'. Suaminya baru saja menyuruhnya kebawah. Aigo kenapa pria itu tidak langsung masuk ke kamar? Aish!

Setengah menggerutu, setengah gembira, Sungmin buru-buru turun dari kasurnya dan segera bergegas menuju lantai bawah apartemennya. Aish betapa Sungmin merindukan sosok Lee Donghae.

Saat tiba di lantai bawah, Sungmin harus mengerutkan keningnya. Dimana Donghae? Kenapa gelap begini? Ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding yang berada disamping kanannya.

KLIK!

Seketika ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita mendadak terang benderang. Sungmin sampai harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Aish!

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru apartemennya. Tidak ada Donghae. Tapi pria itu jelas-jelas tadi menyuruhnya ke bawah. Ugh... Jangan bilang ia dikerjai. Sungmin buru-buru duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Awas saja pria itu kalau berani mengerjainya. Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Saat sedang menggerutu tak jelas, tiba-tiba saja mata Sungmin melihat secarik kertas di atas meja. Kening Sungmin langsung berkerut. Kertas siapa itu?

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah surat itu. Ia membuka amplop berwarna putih gading itu dan segera mengeluarkan suratnya.

Dear Lee Sungmin,

Selamat malam baby~ sudah tidurkah kamu karena lelah menangisiku? Hahaha

Sepertinya aku mulai suka membuat kejutan untuk kamu di hari anniversary kita~

Melihat kamu panik yang seperti itu, aku merasa kalau aku masih berharga dan masih kamu butuhkan. Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu khawatir (lagi) hari ini baby~ aku benar-benar merencanakan semua ini dari bulan lalu~ hahaha

Maafin aku ne? Kamu maafin aku kan sayang? ;)

Happy our 3th anniversary babyMing~ my Mingie, my Sunshine, my Breath, my Wife, my Last, my everything~

Aku senang sekali kamu masih ada di samping aku sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung karena kamu ada disamping aku sayang :)

Kamu sumber kekuatanku. Kamu sosok yang aku cari selama ini. Kamu melengkapi aku yang banyak kekurangannya ini sayang :)

Terimakasih masih mau bertahan sama semua sifat jelek aku ne? Maaf kalau sampai saat ini aku belum bisa jadi yang terbaik untuk kamu. Kamu sudah bosan mendengarnya ya? Hahahaha

Tapi aku memang merasa aku belum menjadi yang terbaik untuk orang se-sempurna kamu sampai saat ini. Tapi aku akan terus mencoba untuk selalu bahagiain kamu dan anak-anak kita, baby :)

Aku janji akan sayangi kamu sampai kamu lelah aku sayangi. Aku janji akan terus mencintai kamu sampai kamu bosan sama aku dan meminta aku untuk berhenti mencintai kamu. Aku janji akan terus berusaha menjadi Lee Donghae yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai Lee Sungmin yang berubah karena lelah sama sifat aku. Aku janji hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai :)

Tolong pegang janji aku ya, Lee Sungmin-ssi? ;)

Semoga kita terus langgeng dan tidak akan ada yang berubah dari hubungan ini ya, babyMing~ I love you till end of the time~3

Your future husband,

Lee Donghae

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Airmatanya terus saja menetes. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat surat kejutan dari Donghae. Surat yang isinya curahan hati sang suami. Entah harus berkata apa Sungmin saat ini. Dirinya benar-benar dibuat terharu oleh Donghae.

"Hiks..." Isakan pelan keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang istri tersenyum lembut. Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri Sungmin. Dan langsung berlutut di depan sang istri tercinta.

"Uljima baby~" Donghae menghapus lembut lelehan airmata Sungmin. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang dirindukannya seharian ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sungmin langsung memeluk leher Donghae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendapati reaksi Sungmin. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut punggung sempit istrinya.

Mereka tetap pada posisi hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Menikmati heningnya malam dengan orang terkasih.

"Sstt.. Uljima sayang." Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Diusapnya airmata sang istri. Senyum lembut tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap wajah Donghae. Meneliti wajah lelah sang suami dari dekat. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Donghae. "Nappeun nampyeon. Hiks... Kau sengaja mengerjaiku eoh?"

Donghae terus tersenyum. Ia kecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya pasrah memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati kecupan sang suami.

"Happy our 3th anniversary sayang. Longlast for us," lirih Donghae sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum haru menanggapi tingkah Donghae. "Happy our 3th anniversary nae nampyeon~" jawab Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

"Maafkan aku ya seharian ini tidak memberimu kabar. Maafkan aku sayang." Lirih Donghae. Kecupan kecil dapat Sungmin rasakan disekitar bibirnya. Kebiasaan seorang Lee Donghae jika ia sedang merasa bersalah.

Sungmin terkikik pelan. "Gwaenchanha baby. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kamu tidak lupa makan siang kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut cemasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak lupa makan. Aku selalu ingat pesanmu sayang." Jawab Donghae lugas.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Donghae dan membawanya untuk menyentuh perutnya. "Baby merindukan appa-nya~"

Mata Donghae berbinar terang saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Benarkah? Apakah baby nakal seharian ini?" Tanya Donghae sambil memutar-mutar tangannya di perut Sungmin.

"Ahniya~ hanya saja baby sadar kalau eomma-nya sedang menanti kabar dari appa-nya."

"Kkkk~ mian sayang. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Aku pegang janjimu, Lee Donghae-ssi~"

"Kau bisa pastikan itu, Lee Sungmin-ssi."

Mereka tersenyum sambil menikmati suasana malam ini. Sungmin membantu Donghae untuk duduk disampingnya. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya saat Donghae sudah duduk disampinya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae adalah hal yang disukai oleh Sungmin. Membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

"Terimakasih sayang sudah memberikanku kejutan seperti ini. Aku akan pegang semua janjimu disuratmu itu dan aku juga menjanjikan hal yang sama. Kuharap kau mau memegang janjiku, Mr. Lee," ujar Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Sungmin. Ugh! Menggemaskan! "Kekeke~ sama-sama sayangku. Aku akan selalu memegang janjimu." Di kecupnya bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Wajah Sungmin merona. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu Donghae. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Donghae gemas.

"Kau membuatku menangis, Mr. Lee," rajuk Sungmin.

"Ya, tapi aku lihat kau menangis haru sayang. Kekeke~ maafkan aku sayang." Ujar Donghae seraya mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Ugh~" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku maafkan dengan syarat, kita ke kamar sekarang. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini," ujar Sungmin lagi seraya mengelus pelan pipi Donghae.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada di pipinya. Dibawanya tangan itu menuju bibirnya. Dan dikecupnya dengan sayang tangan itu. "Baiklah my baby. Kita ke kamar sekarang."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya. Gendongan ala Koala. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae. Ia terkikik pelan melihat wajah Donghae.

"Hei, kenapa malah tertawa eoh?" Tanya Donghae heran saat melihat Sungmin tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Ahniya~" jawab Sungmin dengan suara super manja.

Donghae langsung merutuki pertanyaannya itu. Karena saat ini Sungmin menampilkan wajah innocent overload dengan kedua kelopak mata yang di kerjap-kerjapkan. Oh God. Apa kelinci ini sedang menggodanya sekarang? Batin Donghae geram.

"Waeyo sayang?" Tanya Sungmin innocent. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat pelan bibir Donghae, membuat langkah Donghae sontak berhenti.

"Jangan menggodaku sekarang sayang. Kamu akan tahu akibatnya kalau menggodaku sekarang," geram Donghae tertahan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengontrol hasratnya yang tiba-tiba saja naik.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi geraman Donghae. "Aku malah ingin menggodamu sekarang. Tidak boleh, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Tangannya mengelus pelan tengkuk Donghae. Membuat bulu roma Donghae mendadak meremang.

Shit! Geram Donghae dalam hati. Buru-buru ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar dan segera mengunci pintu kamar mereka. "Kau akan menerima hukumanmu, Mrs. Lee," geram Donghae tertahan sambil merebahkan tubuh bulat Sungmin di kasur mereka.

Sungmin malah menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menantang. "Oh ya? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima hukumanmu, Haebaby~" desah Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Seringai terkembang di bibirnya. "Nikmati hukumanmu sekaligus hadiah anniversary-mu babyMing~"

Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar desahan tertahan dari dalam kamar mereka. Donghae benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Sungmin disisinya. Begitupun Sungmin yang beruntung saat Donghae melabuhkan cintanya pada dirinya.

.

.

.

END

A/N : hah! HaeMin pertama dari saya akhirnya selesai! Kkkk~ sebenarnya ini adalah hadiah untuk orang spesial di hati saya. Sengaja saya menghadiahinya sebuah fanfic karena saya tahu, dia senang sekali membaca fanfic. Saya sadar, fanfic saya ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Banyak kesalahannya. Maka dari itu, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk perkembangan tulisan saya selanjutnya ^^

(Pesan spesial : baby~ kkkk~ happy our 8th month anniversaryyyy~ o hihihi maaf ya yg di atas itu tuh /tunjuk ff/ aku sedikit modifikasi ucapan kamu pas anniv kita yg ke 6 :3 aku harap kamu suka hadiah dari aku ini ya? Aku juga berharap kita makin langgeng~ makin sayang~ makin" lah pokoknya :3 aku akan selalu ada disamping kamu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Karena aku sayang kamu~ I love yaaaaaaa more till the end baby~ :***)

By : fakelsm a.k.a Wine

RnR please ^^


End file.
